Traveling Uphill
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [Strong SoraRiku friendship] And so you stand all the way at the tippytop. And judging from the view, you can't help but think you did a good job. [For JediEmpress]


**Pre-Author's Note:** Alright people, just letting you know I have STARTED on the next chapter of _Ignorance is Bliss_. It's off to a good start. Now I was planning on dedicating this day to _Ignorance is Bliss_ but alas, **Jediempress** brought to my attention a few personal problems of her own… Thus, I dedicate this story to her, in the hopes it'll cheer her up.

**Disclaimer:** Ahmigosh, Jedi, you know what you should try? Ginger ale mixed with white grape juice. Trust me. I've been living off it all summer, it take away all the pain. Like a drug. Only better. :P

**Song:** My Immortal (I am soooo obsessed with that song)

- - -

_**Fake**_.

It's all fake.

Everything's fake.

Even reality is fake.

So what's real?

_He_ was real. He was, he was, he was… He was so incredibly real. And you loved him for it didn't you? He **amazed** you didn't he? Yes he did. And he did so much more than that too. He… _Inspired_ you.

He inspired you to live. To breathe. To keep going. To struggle through this tragic thing they call **life**. Whenever you were ready to throw in the towel, somehow, someway, he would be there (like _poof!_). And he'd always tell you exactly what you needed to hear.

He was good at that, wasn't he?

He was good at making you feel better.

_Was._

That's past tense. He _was_ good at making you feel better. He _was_. See? Past tense. Because he's not present anymore, oh no. He's past tense. You know why? 'Cause he's dead. That's right he died. So now instead of _is_ you have to say _was_. Because he isn't anymore. He **just** isn't.

When you found out… You cried so much. You cried _so_ long and _so_ hard everyone thought you were gonna die too. The all just expected you to lie down next to him and just fade away. None of them said it to your face, but you know that's what they were thinking.

But you can't do **that**, can you?

_He_ certainly wouldn't like it.

_He_ wouldn't have wanted you to let go and fall downhill… Right?

It's just like what he told you that one time, a long, _long_ time ago. You were sitting on your tree and he was standing next to you… You were upset about something weren't you? It was your aunt wasn't it? She was sick. She was very, very sick. And you were upset because you couldn't understand how someone so **wonderful** could get so very, _very_ sick.

And he looked at you. He just looked at you, and he spoke _so_ calmly you wondered how he could do it. Because he had loved your aunt too. Wasn't he just as upset as you were?

But then he said something. He said _something_.

He said that life was like climbing uphill. It's **hard**, and it's _not_ easy. Sometimes there will be boulders or rocks or trees blocking your path. But you just have to get around them yourself and do your best to make it through.

And that wasn't all he said, was it? Oh no.

He _also_ said that there might even be times when you fall down. And whenever you fall down, it's best to pick yourself back up again right away or else you'll just keep tumbling downhill. And _that_ certainly wouldn't be good.

_'Because,'_ he had said, _'the farther down you fall the harder it gets to stand back up again. So really, you should always try and pick yourself up again as fast as you can. Dust yourself off, and keep on climbing.'_

Yes. _**Yes**_.

That's what he said. That's what he said, wasn't it?

Yes.

So that's why, after he left you behind, you didn't just "_fade away_" like everyone expected you to. You got back up again. You got back up again and you knew, just _knew_, that he would've been (and **is**) proud of you.

And now here you are, it's been so long since he left. And while there were times you thought you wouldn't make it, times when you just seemed to keep on _falling_… You've finally done it. You've reached the top of the hill.

It was a long and difficult trek to the top, but would you _look_ at that? You did it! You made it. You **finally** made it.

_All the way to the tippy-top_.

That's what he would say if he could see you now. And who knows? Maybe he can see you now, and maybe that **is** what he's saying.

Thinking back on everything from way up here (_at the tippy-top_), you realize it was worth it. Completely and **totally** worth it. All the falling, all the stumbling… It was worth it. Because from up here you can _see_. You can see perfectly clear. You can look back on _everything_ you've done and, from this point of view, all you can think is:

_Isn't the __view__**lovely**_

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I just threw this together in like, under thirty minutes. –ish proud-

Anyways, there ya go Jedi. I hope this cheered you up a little. :D Thanks to all for reading. I'm off to go work on _Ignorance is Bliss_. Drop me a review, please.

They say reviewing stories has been proven to help with global warming. Don't you want to help the polar bears?

bliss


End file.
